


And there is salad

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Holiday get togethers mean cooking for everyone but Jiraiya and Orochimaru have that handled





	And there is salad

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I missed writing these two so much. My darlings that deserve the world!

“They stop cooling yet?” Jiraiya was back in the kitchen after his quick shower. He was still plenty early but as a shinobi it was hard to shake off the better be prepared mentality. Especially on days of quiet and peace like this one. They were supposed to be on holiday but did shinobi really have holidays? That was more a civilian thing in the end wasn’t it?

“They have been cool for a while.” Orochimaru looked over his shoulder at him an annoyed look on his face. It was ruined with the flour on his cheek and the bits of rice clinging to his shirt. At some time he had adjusted his bun because there was a small white smudge on all the black hair. Jiraiya was not going to tell him that however, let Orochimaru find that out himself.

“That’s good that’s good.” He said as he stepped up to the counter, he absentmindedly counted the various dishes cooling before he frowned at those close to the ones he had finished and had decided to give away. “Is this another curry? And pie too? Aren’t we carrying enough to Tsunade’s? and why do we need to take pie there?”

“The curry and pie isn’t for Tsunade’s.” Orochimaru dropped a spoon into one of the big pots on the stove and eyed the liquid that he brought up. “Although Nawaki and Dan would get a kick out of it that isn’t for them it is for you to drop off when you go over to Minato’s. Some milder curry and pie.”

“Milder curry?” Jiraiya peered into the glass dish. “Is that necessary? Mine is fine enough are you saying they won’t be able to handle it? I’ll have you know Minato’s eaten that curry since he was a genin.”

“He also had red eyes after eating any of your wilder experiments.” Orochimaru tossed back dryly. “Other than Kushina and maybe Obito-kun the rest of the guests will find your curry very uncomfortable which is why I made an alternative.” Under his breath he continued to test the noodles. “For those weak of tongue and heart.”

“It’s not that bad but how am I supposed to take this and the wines?” Jiraiya eyed the dishes. “I just wanted to drop these off since we won’t be celebrating with them this year. I mean I wish we could but I think team Minato needs this to themselves and getting to celebrate with Tsunade, Dan and Nawaki feels like just what we need.”

“Sentimental fool.” Orochimaru huffed. “You are a shinobi you’ll figure out how to transport those safely without any frog slime covering them and without any getting thrown away.”

“You know you didn’t have to make noodles from scratch.” Jiraiya felt obliged to point out. “And Tsunade is going to be cooking too and Dan and Nawaki you don’t need to go totally over the top. We don’t even need noodles and all these different vegetable pies and… is that sweet potato I smell?”

“Noodles are Nawaki and Dan’s favourites, Tsunade isn’t planning on doing them.” Orochimaru’s lips curved into a mischievous smile. “I might as well.”

“She;s going to seriously hurt you one of these days.” Jiraiya warned. “Being so pale and pretty can only take you so far.” He located an empty cake box on the table and placed it aside before he stepped behind Orochimaru and wrapped him loosely in his arms and nuzzled Orochimaru’s exposed neck. “What about my favourites?”

“Why it’s right here.” Orochimaru murmured as he melted in Jiraiya’s embrace his body soft and welcoming. “But you can’t get it until later… dessert comes last.”

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Jiraiya kissed Orochimaru’s exposed neck and smiled at the barely concealed shudder. “I’ll bring back some of Minato’s cake then we can set out for Tsunade’s. think you’ll be finished by then or do I need to pick some things up to help it along?”

“It’s almost done, by the time you get there and come back all of mine will be finished. If you hurry back in time you might get a sample of dessert.”

“This is why I love holidays.” Jiraiya laughed.


End file.
